Best Friends?
by Falling out the stars
Summary: Senior year of High school and Amy and Shadow have been known as 'Best Friend Goals' but who says they couldn't become more than just that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of you lovely people! Fallen here with something brand-spankin-new! /Clearly a word/**

 **SO! I felt almost as if I had the need to start over due to my full return to this website, and that means a new approach right? This'll be a Sonic team only book, so no original characters, sorry. Perhaps in the next book?**

 **SEGA does not belong to me!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Welcome, Emerald high, students to the 2016/2017 school year!" An all too cheerful feminine voice came through the loudspeakers as mobians scurried to their first period class. Friends reunited and chatted about things they've done over the summer and eager freshman almost stayed in packs as they ducked and dodged from upperclassmen.

"Remember when we were like that?" A rosette hedgehog asked the tall dark and very handsome male black hedgehog next to her wearing a white fitted T-shirt, black pants and peculiar red, white, black and gold shoes. His quills were crimson striped along with his arms and piercing eyes.

"Me? No. You? Most likely" His gruff voice called out to her as he held the door open for her. The rosette hedgehog smiled, wearing blue jeans, a white tank top along with black flats.

"Oh Shadow you wound me" She faked a sob.

"Hn" Was his only reply as they walked together down a corridor, classes begun to get filled and soon enough the two entered a class, filled with happy faces for the first day of school.

"The teacher isn't here yet guys!" A blue hedgehog called from the back of the class.

"Did you guys know that if they don`t get here in 15 minutes, we can leave?" A red Echidna said from a seat in front of the blue blur.

"That only works if you're in college" A Silver hedgehog snorted next to him.

"Look who's here for the whole year! Best friend goals!" A white bat cried out and ran to hug the rosette hedgehog.

"Rouge! Its great to see you too!" She giggled, hugging her friend back as Shadow rolled his eyes and picked the seat beside the blue blur, flicking him off as he went to start a conversation.

"Amy!" The blue hedgehog whined, pouting as Shadow gave her a dull look.

"Shadow, at least be nice to Sonic today?" Amy asked, letting go of Rouge who wore a baby blue dress with black boots.

"Hello fellow companion, who was your summer? Oh wait no..I don't give a fuck" Shadow managed while holding a smile as Amy sat in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late Seniors, my wife...You don't need to hear that…" A grey wolf started but shook his head getting the class to 'ew' in mock horror. He only laughed, settling his messenger back down on the desk.

"Alright let's do a quick roll call Alright?" He asked, pulling a paper off of his desk.

"Blaze?" A purple cat went to raise her hand but was stopped.

"-it 4/20"

"Here" Blaze giggled after swatting the Silver hedgehog with her hand.

"Tails" The wolf continued, running in late was an orangish fox.

"TAILS!" The class cheered startling the kitsune fox making him tilt his head.

"What?" He asked, picked a seat near the front next to Rouge.

"Alright, fun class" The teacher chuckled.

"Cream?" a collective gasp filled the room as the name was called.

"No Cream?" He asked looking around the room.

"Sorry! Here!" A beautiful bunny stuttered out as she ran into the classroom, jaws dropped as they looked at her, brown hair swept over her left eye leaving a soft hazel one to stare around the room, she wore a green tank top and black jeans, along with light green flats.

"Hi everyone!" She cheered, hugging her books close to her rather curvaceous body.

"...How?" Amy whispered as she sat next to Tails who too looked at her.

"Yes, I`d like to know as well, weren't you a Freshman last year?" The grey wolf asked, halting momentarily to sit on his desk.

"Oh! I just um...took college courses during the summer...I passed them and...here I am" She shyly mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Impressive, and please, if I make a mistake while teaching correct me…" He muttered before continuing rollcall.

"Silver?"

"Yo!"

"Sonic?"

"Hey!"

"Shadow?"

"Hn"

"Knuckles?"

"Present!"

"Rouge?

"Here"

"Amy?"

"Here!"

"Looks like we're missing….Espio, and Vector" He signed, going to his computer.

"Let`s get started!" The wolf clasped his hands together, smiling widely.

* * *

The day blew over with a breeze of introductions and things to get signed. At the end of the school day, Shadow and Amy said their goodbyes and started their walk to their homes.

"I have to be at the shop in an hour, want to hang out for a bit until then?" She asked, the black hedgehog nodded with a hidden smile.

"Well, what should we-"

"Sonic likes you" He muttered, halting just as Amy stopped from pure shock. She went to open her mouth but stopped and glared at Shadow`s smug face.

"Haha, funny, I could`ve heard he had it bad for the junior, Sabrina" Amy giggled, playfully punching his arm.

"Its Sally, he wouldn't shut up about her in Mr. Tumbret`s class" Shadow rolled his eyes.

" 'Sally talked to me over the summer and I just can't get her out of my mind! Blah blah blah!" Shadow gagged smiling faintly as he managed to make Amy laugh.

"I`ll never date" Amy sighed with a smile, Shadow silently agreed with her before a devilish grin formed on his muzzle as they turned a corner. Quickly he held her by the waist and pressed her against the brick wall, she looked at him with knowing emerald eyes he couldn't help but get lost in.

"Until hormones kick in and we turn to each other" He whispered jokingly. Amy giggled and played his game, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling.

"Like now?" She asked hiding a laugh. Stroking her hand through his quills getting him to purr. The two of them held that position until they started laughing, separating while unnoticably Shadow glanced at Amy with a sly smile.

"Hey Amy?" She hummed and looked at him just for him to tilt her chin upwards so her lips hovered just in front of his. After awhile he gave a slight smirk.

"Hn...Yeah" He gave a chuckle as he let her chin go and Amy blushed furiously and pouted.

"What?" She asked, falling into step with him as they continued towards her house.

"You totally want me" Amy growled at him and playfully hit his arm getting him to put his hands up in mock defense.

"Home sweet home" The beautiful rosette hedgehog sighed as she went to a decent white and blue house with a baby blue mailbox in front. A black pickup truck was in the driveway getting both hedgehogs to groan in agony.

"He`s back hn?" Shadow growled, showing his canines and bawling his fists.

"This is news to me too Shads" Amy sighed bitterly before getting out her house key only for the door to open suddenly.

"Oh! Amy! Dear...I'm sorry" A hedgehog that looked similar to Amy but instead of being a pink was white with purple eyes.

"Mom...Why is Dale here?!" She angrily whispered to her mother as the three of them entered the house. Shadow growled to himself, itching for a fight.

"I`m sorry you came at a bad time Shadow...but...he won't leave" Amy`s mother whispered to them as they entered the dining room. A yellow hedgehog with blazing red eyes was standing there with a envelope and a single rose flower.

"Amy! I w-"

"Don`t even think for a second that I would approve of this, get out and never talk to my mother again, you've got the divorce papers, now go" Amy growled, making Shadow do a double take, Amy rarely growled unless she wanted her sweets.

"Please...just hear me out...I went to rehab...I got help, I don't drink heavily anymore...I love you...I want to come back Gail…" Dale whispered towards Amy`s Mother.

"I….I`m sorry...I can't...I don't want another relationship with you...go" Gail said, hugging herself and backing away from Dale, the hedgehog looked genuinely hurt and hesitantly nodded his head.

"But Gail-"

"Get out of my house Dale" Gail said more aggressively. Dale hesitated but nodded grimly and went around the three, going out of the house.

"He was a horrible stepfather…" Amy muttered, breaking the silence, Gail gave a shy laugh.

"I`m sorry...I should start dinner, Shadow are you coming tonight?" She asked, looking at her daughter and her best friend.

"Of course Mrs. Rose" Shadow gave a small smile getting Gail to smile even more as she retreated into the kitchen.

"Great! I`m making pot roast tonight! Amy, go get ready so I can take you to work" Amy gave a sigh as she went and ran up the stairs, Shadow following behind her.

"Well, there goes our time...Are you sleeping over tonight?" Amy asked as Shadow sat on her bed that was draped with a red duvet.

"Now that Dale isn`t here I guess so" Shadow said, taking off his shoes and rolling up in Amy`s covers.

"Have a good day at work, bring home the bacon" He yawned and started to fake snore as Amy got dressed.

"Haha funny, c`mon, aren`t you gonna harass me at work today?" Shadow grew a smile as he rolled over to look at Amy who stood at the edge of the bed wearing her uniform which were black pants, a blue shirt with the logo and black boots.

"I dunno, I`ll think about, now get going before you`re late" SHadow smirked and chuckled as Amy rolled her eyes, grabbed her ID and walked out of her room.

"Insufferable hedgehog…" She muttered to herself as she went to start her Mother`s car the was in the garage.

* * *

 **Well? How`d you like it? I thought I`d celebrate my return by posting a new book! Leave some suggestions!**

 **Fallen~ Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to you all and to all a goodnight!**

 **So where I am, it is November, and we all know what November means right?**

 **It`s Christmas!**

 **Sonic © SEGA**

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"Alright Clark I`ll see you tomorrow evening!" Amy waved as she took off her apron and hung it, a man waved to her with a grin, his brown eyes shinned as she gave him a smile of her own as she exited the shop.

"Hey Mom? Yeah, I`m out," Amy said as she took out her phone where she immediately called her mother, "Shadow? I mean I don`t mind, it`d be much faster-" The rosette hedgehog was cut off by a gusty wind followed by the earthy and cinnamon scent that belonged to the dark hedgehog. For a second she was breathless at how intimidated he looked in the night sky but frowned as she noticed he messed up her hair with a bleak expression.

"Hey kiddo who works for a living" He gave her a small smirk before she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, he`s here now, I`ll see you in a bit" Amy couldn`t help the smile from blooming on her muzzle as he messed up her hair yet again. She hung up her phone and swatted his hand away just before she jumped into his arms and the two were off.

"Geez, did you get heavier?" Shadow mocked as he faked to struggle in his run, Amy crossed her arms before she lifted his shirt up and glared at him.

"With the way you work out, I believe you should shut up" Shadow scoffed as he settled for a walk as the two were near Amy`s house, in that moment the dark male swung her over his shoulder.

"Shadow! Hey! Let me down!" Amy kicked and struggled in his hold only to yelp as he swatted her behind with his free hand. The rosette hedgehog growled and swatted his own for him to perk up and growl back at her.

"Insufferable woman" Shadow sighed, swatting her again as he opened the front door and walked inside of the house, Amy closed it with her hand just a second after.

"Mom! We`re home!" She sighed out as Shadow continued to carry her, he walked into the kitchen and gave a small sigh to the heavenly scent of the pot roast.

"Amy!...Amy?" Gail tilted her head, the dark male only turned around to show Amy`s meek expression as she waved to her mother.

"...What did you do this time?" It wasn`t a question anymore, it was either Shadow wanted to goof around or he was upset with her, he`d put her over his shoulder and wouldn`t let her down until she apologized or he didn`t want to play anymore.

"I didn`t do anything!" Amy exclaimed, laughing softly as Shadow tickled her feet after taking her shoes off.

"We`ll be down in a minute" Shadow spoke up after so long as Amy`s laughter as he quickly went up the stairs towards the rosette hedgehogs room.

"Hey! Shadow-Ah!" Amy giggled as Shadow had basically threw her onto her bed and plopped himself on her stomach.

"What`s up buddy?" She asked, sighing softly, looking down at him as he continued looking up at her with piercing crimson eyes.

"I don`t want to go home for awhile..." He muttered, his shoulders sagged as he rolled off of her and laid next to her. Amy pouted and sat up to look at him.

"Why? What happened? Is everything okay there?" Amy asked, Shadow only hummed.

"Oh no everything is fine there, I just don`t want to leave my best friend now that this place is free of the rather rude man who dared show his fangs to you" Shadow growled, recalling the memory.

Amy had gotten in an argument with Dale because he thought she took his beer. The male was beyond drunk and then he had bared his fangs and growled at her. Once she told Shadow, the hedgehog hung up on her and not a few seconds later she had to pry him off of the bleeding male.

"Aww did Shadow miss the late night snacking?" Amy teased, now sitting on him and smiling down at him.

"Mainly the food here, my dad isn`t the best cook" Shadow chuckled getting Amy to roll her eyes and hug him.

"I missed having you here to eat my food too, now let`s go eat" She exclaimed with a smile, Shadow blinked at her.

"I also missed my cuddle partner" He damn near whispered, Amy titled her head as she noticed his blush.

"What? Shads you need to speak up" The mentioned dark hedgehog glared at her.

"cuddling...I missed cuddling alright... Don`t mention this to anyone!" Shadow sat up and attempted to intimidate her only to soften up and hug her in place.

"Shadow...You`re adorable" At the word, he slammed her onto her bed and started his tickle assault on her feet, getting her mother to burst into the room and soften at the two mobians wrestling on the floor.

"What now?" She asked warmly, wishing she had her camera.

"Amy called me adorable!" Shadow huffed out as Amy had him pinned below her.

"Shadow tickled me!" Amy panted, going back to her own assault on Shadows sides getting him to wiggle and give his own soft laugh.

"Oh stop being children and come eat" When it came to Gail`s cooking, the both of them stopped the act and almost ran the other over. Enough said.

* * *

"Now if only Amy could cook like this" Shadow gave off a pleasant sigh as he pushed his empty plate away from him, catching the napkin thrown his way.

"I can so cook like this! Mom, tomorrow I`m making dinner" Amy concluded with a smug grin on her muzzle as Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You cook? Oh this I have to see" He chuckled, taking a drink of lemonade.

"You were going to have to anyway, I have to be in East Mobious for the rest of the week. No parties" Gail mocked, smiling as Shadow took the dirty dishes off of the table and started washing them.

"Darn Shadow, Mom said no parties, looks like we`ll have to cancel everything" Amy sighed as she got up and dried the dishes while Shadow continued to wash.

"Really? We`ve been planning this for weeks, Sonic is going to be pissed" Shadow played along as he faked a sad sigh.

"I already paid the Dj..." He pursed his lips and looked back, giving Gail a heartbreaking puppy eyed look that got her to gasp in painful regret.

"I-I mean if it`s a small one t-then I wouldn`t mind.." She muttered, playing with her quills, Shadow sniffed and nodded her head while Amy perked up with a smile.

"Great! I`ll call the guys and let them know!" She smiled as she high-fived Shadow, getting Gail to stutter on her words before she glared at the two.

"And by guys you mean-?" She asked, Amy only smiled even more.

"Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Of course Mr. Doom and Gloom himself," Shadow turned around a bowed mockingly before resuming his work, "Maybe Victor, Charmy, and Espio, I`m not too sure on if that`d be too many" Amy gleamed going over and giving her mother a loving kiss on her cheek as she skipped back to Shadow to help him finish up.

"I`ve been tricked by two teenagers..." Gail whispered as she got up and went upstairs.

"Night you two troublemakers" She called down the stairs.

"Night!" Both called back to her and there Shadow resumed his tickling assault on the rosette hedgehog.

* * *

"So, you missed the cuddle sessions?" Amy asked smugly, walking into her room wearing a white tank top and fluffy red pajama pants. Shadow only growled and at her as he sat on her bed.

"You`ve sworn not to tell" The dark hero muttered as Amy turned off her light and got into bed.

"Oh I would love to ruin your reputation" Amy laughed lightly, getting into the bed once Shadow laid down, she held her giggle as Shadow wrapped an arm around her stomach and nuzzled into her neck.

"Don`t make fun of me" He whispered, wrapping his leg around hers until they were a tangled mess underneath the covers, Amy giggled lightly reaching around to scratch his head to which he purred out.

"I won`t, it`s cute honestly...I don`t mind it" Amy said quietly, Shadow only nuzzled into her neck yet again, shying away from her hand.

"Why don`t you mind it?" He asked, to be honest, Shadow was always confused at the things Amy let him do, then again he has to thank her for getting him out of many unwanted dates and for being with so he didn`t show up to dances without a date.

"You`re my best friend Shadow, anything for you" Amy responded, a gently smile on her face as she yawned.

"...I appreciate it" Shadow whispered, nuzzling her neck once more.

"...Hn" Amy sighed, slowly falling asleep, the dark hero only chuckled lightly, breathing in the scent of Citrus and roses that belonged to Amy.

"Night Rose...I`ll never find another person like you" Shadow whispered, yawning himself.

"Even if you are insane just a bit" His voice faded off until it was a breathless whisper.

* * *

"C`mon sleepy head, day two of hell" A soft angelic voice flooded into Shadow`s ears, causing it to twitch and for him to hum sleepily.

"Not going back home" Shadow said, rolling over and purring deeply as a hand went through his quills.

"Is he always like this?"

"Ooh! Get a camera!"

"Are you insane he`d kill us if he knew you had it!"

Shadow frowned in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes, why were there so many voices? Crimson eyes flashed open and he sat up, growling at the mobians in the room.

"I will kill every single one of you if I hear any pictures have been taken or recordings, you have under a second to get out of my sight" Shadow snarled, flattening his ears, baring his fangs at the crew. Amy couldn`t help but giggle as Shadow seemed almost protective over her.

"Done" Sonic yelped as he zoomed out of the room without a second thought, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze ran out after him not a second later, just not as fast as him.

"Idiots..." Shadow huffed, calming down with a sigh as he shook his head and glared at Amy.

"Don`t look at me like that, they woke me up too!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I`m glad to spit this out on you so you guys can love me more right?**

 **!Read and Review!**

 **Fallen~Out!**


End file.
